1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of microelectronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to heat management for packaged microelectronic devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to the placement of a thermal grease heat transfer medium within an integrated circuit (IC) chip package for heat transfer away from the microchip. The grease acts as a heat sink to assist in the management of heat that is generated by an IC chip in the IC chip package.
2. The Relevant Technology
Miniaturization is the process of crowding an increasing number of microelectronic circuits onto a single chip. Additionally, miniaturization involves the reduction of the overall chip package size so as to achieve smaller and more compact devices such as hand-held computers, personal data assistants (PDA), portable telecommunication devices, and the like. Ideally, the chip package size would be no larger than the chip itself. Miniaturization has the counter-productive effect upon chip packaging of an increased heat load upon a smaller chip package. Heat management is, therefore, an important aspect of producing a reliable microelectronic device. A heat sink for a chip package allows for enhanced performance of the microelectronics.
In the packaging of microelectronic devices, protection of the microelectronic device and its connections to the outside world is critical during packaging and field use. A prior art solution to packaging of microelectronic devices was to cover the integrated circuit chip with a plastic or ceramic material after a manner that both the highly sensitive active surface of the chip as well as the electrical connections were protected. Plastic packaging such as an epoxy material is useful to protect the active surface as well as the electrical connections. Plastic packaging has the disadvantage of being a poor conductor of heat compared to ceramic packaging. Where a plastic material is used, its effect as a poor heat conductor often leads to additional measures that must be taken to extract generated heat from the chip package to allow proper functioning of the microelectronic device. Ceramic packaging has an advantage of a higher thermal conductivity compared to plastic, but it is often costly and bulky, as well as potentially brittle. Where the chip package receives a physical blow, the ceramic package may shatter.
What is needed in the art is a means of transferring heat away from a microelectronic device that overcomes the heat management problems of the prior art.